A Race to Save Him
by XLinias71
Summary: Percy is in the marines and gets kidnapped by some crazy man who is out for revenge. It is up to Gibbs and his team to save him. Will they get there in time, or will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Their interactions started out small. Passing by each other on the way to work, seeing the other at the coffee shop, little things that would seem normal to any passer-by. It was after the ninth day that they eventually introduced themselves to the other. It happened at the local coffee place that the shorter of the two got the guts to do so.

The shorter one was Percy Jackson. He had short, unruly black hair and sea-green eyes. Percy had been a Marine for the past three years and had no intentions to retire at any point in the near future. Currently Percy was headed to talk to the person that had been staring at him for the last three minutes. He walked up to the table and sat in the chair opposite of the person.

"Hi. I'm Percy. I couldn't help but notice you staring at me for three minutes so I decided to introduce myself." The other person at the table turned red when they found that they had been caught staring.

"S-sorry, I didn't think that- I didn't mean to-" they sighed embarrassed, putting their head on the table in defeat. They mumbled something that Percy didn't hear.

"Sorry, could you repeat what you said? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm Gabriel. It's nice to meet you."

The two talked and eventually decided to go out on a date the following Friday night.

* * *

They had been going out for five months when it happened.

Percy was abducted.

Gabriel had noticed when he walked into their apartment and found it a mess. Of course the place was normally a mess, but what he came home to was worse than either him or Percy would allow. He looked around the place in search of his boyfriend.

"Percy? Are you home?" He called out, not knowing if this was a joke or not. It wasn't. When he reached their bedroom, he found a message written on the wall in blood. It told him to call NCIS and that only Agent Gibbs' team could work the case. He called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the person asked.

"My boyfriend's been abducted and there is a message written on the wall in blood!"

"Where are you? what does it say?"

"I'm in the apartment complex just off of Harbor Avenue and South Street. The message says that only someone named Agent Gibbs from NCIS and his team can work the case. What does that mean?"

* * *

Tony threw another paper ball at McGee, only for it to go off course and hit Gibbs as he walked to his desk.

"Sorry Boss." He said, ignoring the looks Ziva and McGee gave him.

"Grab your gear, we got a missing Marine." was the only answer he got. As they did that, Gibbs walked passed Tony and slapped him upside the head, and Tony flinched.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, they encountered a pacing Gabriel. He looked like he had gotten no sleep for the past day and was only running on caffeine. He was repeatedly running his hands through his hair and was obviously having a nervous breakdown.

Gibbs turned to his team, "DiNozzo, McGee, photos. Ziva, talk to the roommate."  
They all split up to do their assigned tasks. While Ziva was talking to Gabriel, he got a call from someone.

"It's from Percy, should I answer it?" He asked after looking at the screen of his phone.

"Put it on speaker." Doing so, he answered the phone, "Percy?"

The person on the other side chuckled, "Not quite. Don't worry, your boyfriend is fine, for now. Now Percy, say hello to dear Gabriel and the team here to help you." There was silence on the other side until a small, barely audible sound was heard. "My bad, I forgot I had gagged him, never the less, he is alive and you have three hours 'til our next call, and I expect everyone to be present when it happens."

* * *

He hung up the call and looked at the man tied up at the other side of the room. The man, Percy, was relatively unharmed, aside from a large bruise forming on his head and a cut on his arm that was for blood to write on the wall. He was tied to a chair by his arms and legs, and was gagged so he couldn't make any sound for anyone to overhear by accident.

"So Percy we have three hours to ourselves, What should we do?" The man walked over to a table that was hidden in the shadows and picked something up. He turned around and Percy saw the knife he held in his hand and started to pull against his bonds. Seeing this, the man smiled crazily.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." He brought the knife down, and muffled screams sounded throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up to a pounding headache and hurting everything. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned when the headache worsened. He heard multiple gasps and someone call out his name in despair. Looking up, Percy saw a screen with multiple people on it and his captor standing in front of it.

"Percy, how nice of you to join us. I was just telling them about all the fun we had together." Percy looked at the man before him in contempt and gave him a look that promised pain. He turned back to the screen and saw two familiar faces. Gabriel and an old friend of his from camp. Seeing them, he tried to struggle in his bindings, but only ended up in more pain than when he started. He let out a muffled sound of pain and distress that made the man who caused this to grin.

"Now, before you try anything, I just want to say what a huge honor it is to finally see you all. I'm such a big fan of your work. Catching criminals and all. I hope you'll have as much fun as I will. Now, any questions?"

"Fun?! What do you mean fun?! How can hurting, torturing an innocent man be fun to you?! What kind of monster-" Gabriel was cut off by Ziva forcefully dragging him away from the screen, before he freed himself and continued screaming profanities at the man, until Gibbs sent him a look that made him shut up.

"May I ask who you are, and why you're doing this?" The man just laughed, and shook his head, like a parent would to a child.

"Well I can't tell you that silly. It'll only ruin the game. But, I will tell you that Percy here has been such a good sport, I can see why you fell in love with him Gabriel," the man had turned his back to the screen and started walking to Percy, caressing his cheek when he was in arms reach, and as soon as the man touched him, Percy flinched away. "He's so submissive, I can barely contain myself. Oh, the things his screams do to my body."

" _Don't touch him you son of a_ -"

Gabriel was cut of by Gibbs as he grabbed him and forced him away from the camera. "Get him out of here!"

The man that kidnapped him laughed at what was going down on the other side of the screen, before walking towards the camera that was taping them. "Well as much as I'd love to stay and have you track me more than you already have, I best be leaving. See you later~." He ended the call and turned back to Percy. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he sat down at his desk. All he wanted was to be free of everything that was his past. Now with Percy thrown into the mix, especially with him getting abducted, it seemed like the gods were personally out to get him. Was it too much to ask for to just be away from everything mythology related? Apparently so. "Damn it Jackson. What have you dragged me into this time?"

Focusing back on what was going on around him, Gibbs looked to his phone as he thought about who he should call first. Sighing resignedly, he picked up the phone. "Hey Sally, I have some bad news for you. How fast can you get to DC?"

* * *

Up until the phone call she got, Sally was having a relatively good day. No godly or otherwise mythological beings had bothered her yet, but she knew it was inevitable that something would happen. When she picked up the phone she was slightly surprised to find that it was an old friend of Percy's. "Leroy, it's been a while. How are you?"

The smile she had on her face quickly fell and was replaced with a worried look. "It'll be a few hours but I get there as fast as possible. Why? What happened? Is this about Percy? It is, isn't it? I can feel it."

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "Yeah, it is. I'm so sorry."


End file.
